Dolor
by MiloLM
Summary: Su sonrisa brilla con la intensidad de mil soles, como alguna vez lo hizo la de su querido mentor. Ahora mismo, tiene el mismo objetivo cruel que el anterior: ocultar el dolor.


**Título:** Dolor.

 **Personajes:** Izuku Midoriya, Inko Midoriya, Toshinori Yagi/All Might.

 **Pairing:** Mención de MidoLissa [Deku x Melissa].

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. No-canon. Años después de terminar U.A.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas y muy posiblemente dolorosas. Alusión a temas sensibles; se recomienda discreción. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Drama, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 1440

 **Notas:** De verdad, se los aclaro, esta es una idea que se me había ocurrido desde que vi el anime por primera vez, y ya luego de medio año seguía torturándome, porque soy floja y nunca lo escribía :v

Al final me dije _"¡hazlo de una maldita vez, pinche p*ndeja cobarde!"_ , y así lo hice (¿

No me gustó el resultado, aunque no niego que amé escribir las partes trágicas. Porque ya saben que amo escribir a mis personajes favoritos sufriendo. Es mi droga, una cruel. Y COMO SOY EL DEMONIO ENCARNADO DEJARÉ FINAL ABIERTO.

 _*uie*_

* * *

 **Summary:** Su sonrisa brilla con la intensidad de mil soles, como alguna vez lo hizo la de su querido mentor. Ahora mismo, tiene el mismo objetivo cruel que el anterior: ocultar el dolor.

* * *

 ** _Dolor_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Izuku Midoriya, o más bien conocido en la sociedad actual como el héroe número uno y _Símbolo de la Esperanza_ , Deku. Esos eran títulos que se había ganado luego de haber demostrado su valía y poder al apenas empezar su carrera como héroe, llegando a igualar sus casos resueltos con el del anterior héroe número uno, Símbolo de la Paz y portador del One For All: All Might. El chico era como él, sólo que tenía unas cuantas fallas emocionales, entre ellas, su timidez y pánico ante las cámaras, lo cual All Might no tenía.

Pero ese era otro tema.

Lo principal era lo mucho que a veces comparaban al jovencito con su mentor, lo mucho que de verdad se le parecía, en varios aspectos. Y eso lo halagaba, de cierta manera. A él le encantaba que le viesen de la misma forma, que le tuvieran el mismo aprecio y admiración como le tuvieron a su antecesor, porque le hacía sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo, porque le daba la credibilidad de que había conseguido su sueño; el sueño de convertirse en un héroe tan grande como lo era (o alguna vez fue) Toshinori Yagi.

—Pero no es bueno parecerse a mí. —Le repite, como siempre, el ex héroe número uno con su típico tono cansado y rasposo.

Izuku se ríe con suavidad.

—Aún dice eso, All Might, pero en serio que es un gran honor —admite con una gran sonrisa, tan temblorosa como solo puede ser la suya. El hombre rubio rueda los ojos—. Sabe que siempre he querido ser como usted, en todo sentido.

—Y eso es lo malo —aclara, levantando un dedo y mirándole con seriedad—. Sabes del problema que tengo, joven, lo sabes muy bien. Por eso no quiero que seas como yo, y deseo que sigas fuerte y sano. No espero que sufras como yo lo hice.

Deku suelta una ligera risa, y se acomoda en su asiento, dedicándole una mirada animada a su mentor.

—No hay problema, All Might, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

El viejo señor sonríe, algo satisfecho con esa contestación y esa mueca tan dulce que siempre ha tenido el jovencito. Empero hay algo diminuto que le pica, algo que le da una advertencia de que esa sonrisa se parece tanto a la que él antes había usado para esconder su sufrimiento luego de su accidente.

Pero prefiere no tomarlo en cuenta, porque no es posible que le sucediera exactamente lo mismo al joven Midoriya. Así que antes de agregar alguna palabra hace su aparición Inko, con la cena tan deliciosa a la que le ha invitado, como cada día que su hijo va a casa a visitarla después de hacerse tiempo entre su ajetreada vida profesional.

Por un momento, hasta Toshinori admira a Izuku, porque el muchacho de cabellos verdes incluso con tanta carga encima no deja de pensar y regalarles de su tiempo a las personas que le ayudaron a salir adelante; eso es algo que él no pudo, pero ya no había forma de lamentarse.

—Y, ¿cómo va tu relación con la joven Melissa?

La pregunta dada por el hombre rubio hace que Izuku se atragante con sus fideos y su cara se convierta en un tomate maduro, y también que tosa varias veces mientras su madre le pasa agua y Toshinori sólo ría con suavidad de la vergonzosa situación de su pupilo.

—D-diría que no es fácil una relación a distancia —explica con nerviosismo, jugando torpemente con su comida y tratando de que su voz no suene atropellada—. Pero me ha dicho que quiere visitarme dentro de un par de días, así que...

—Y, ¿no ibas a decirme nada del anillo que encontré en su habitación, Izuku?

—¡M-mamá, ¿fuiste a mi departamento?!

—Alguien tenía que limpiarlo.

Yagi solamente se ríe de la graciosa escena familiar, con la que alguna vez él soñó.

Y al final, Deku sólo puede reír y también disfrutar de esos momentos.

Porque probablemente no durarían tanto.

Él en realidad lo sabía, desde hace mucho, que posiblemente no tendría la suerte de vivir tanto tiempo como All Might, puesto que el poder que poseía era demasiado para contenerlo dentro de su cuerpo. Además él mismo lo había descuidado desde su juventud y roto varias veces de miles de maneras. Y era horrible, era todo un desastre.

Pero no necesitaba decírselo a nadie, no hacía falta. Lo había hecho una vez, se lo había dicho a sus mejores amigos, a Uraraka e Iida. No hubo buenas reacciones, porque su amigo no dijo nada más que el hecho de que le iba a apoyar si lo necesitase, y que si alguna vez quería alguna forma de que le ayudase con todos los contactos adquiridos de su gran agencia, lo haría. Y ella... Ochaco fue la más afectada. Lloraba cada vez que le veía a la cara y le pedía perdón por no haberse dado cuenta antes, por no haber ayudado cuando de verdad le hacía falta en esos tiempos de juventud, en el que ambos eran niños aún.

Aunque no era realmente su culpa, él también terminaba llorando a su lado. Porque lo veía, porque notaba el dolor que causaba su situación a las personas más importantes. Y no quería ver de esa manera a su madre, ni a su mentor, ni a su novia. No a ellos, nunca.

Así que callaba su dolor bajo una gran sonrisa, tan suya, la que siempre parecía que iba a quebrarse pero que nunca lo hacía.

Y era _patético_.

O eso le había dicho su querido amigo de la infancia al enterarse —por medios desconocidos— de la desastrosa situación, eso junto con otros muchos insultos sobre que era un inútil que había hecho llorar a la cara de ángel y al cuatro ojos. Y también a Kirishima (porque era su amigo y siempre le contaba la mayoría de cosas), quien le contó a Mina, y ella se lo dijo a Denki, y Denki a Kyōka, y Kyōka a Momo, y Momo a Todoroki, y Todoroki a Tokoyami, y Tokoyami a Tsuyu, Tsuyu a Hagakure y—

Y bueno, ya toda su clase lo sabía. La catástrofe vino cuando tuvo que hablar con todos ellos para que no se atreviesen a decírselo a la prensa, porque—

Porque se suponía que él era el Símbolo de la Esperanza, y no podían verlo hecho un desastre. Al igual que All Might una vez, necesitó esconderlo del mundo con una gran sonrisa en todo momento.

Y así quedó solo, completamente solo. O no tanto, puesto que las personas que no lo sabían seguían a su lado, sonriendo despreocupados, felices.

Y eso estaba bien. No necesitaban enterarse de nada. No necesitaban saber de su dolor diario, ese que le carcome los brazos y el corazón, tanto que le tortura y llega a llorar lágrimas acidas, y que necesite de potentes pastillas que no hacen más que romperle un poco más la sensibilidad, acercándolo a su muerte.

Era como el cáncer, pero peor. Esto duraría y no moriría cuando sus órganos fueran destruidos.

Y era doloroso.

Tan, tan doloroso.

* * *

 _¿Fin?_


End file.
